1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a process and reactant for halogenating. More specifically, this invention provides a process and solvent and/or reactant for halogenating organic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,250, patented Oct. 2, 1973, by Rai, Marcellis and Pearson, will be incorporated by reference and discloses a novel process for halogenating organic compounds under mild conditions utilizing a halogen system comprising halogen in a solution of phosphorus pentoxide in trimethyl phosphate. Prior to the conception of this invention I had invented the halogenating solvent and/or reactant which is the subject matter of this application. Prior to my discovery, halogenating of organic compounds could only be accomplished under high temperature and pressure conditions, as well as long reaction times with/and without the use of free radical initiators, high intensity light or electrophilic catalysts. These reactions are often difficult to control (e.g. liberated mixtures of chlorine and gaseous hydrocarbons such as methane may explode when irradiated by ultraviolet light).
Convention halogenation of organic compounds also has the disadvantages of generating hydrogen halide as a reaction byproduct when free halogen is used as the halogenating reagent to replace hydrogen on a carbon of an organic compound. The generation of hydrogen halide precludes the use of ferrous reaction equipment wherever such equipment may come in contact with the hydrogen halide and precludes the halogenation of an organic compound which is sensitive to the presence of hydrogen halide.